A 'Ambigu' Girl
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: Rin Kagamine siswi trap populer yang jossss! Markotop... puinter... dan cuantik... jadi bintang sekolah. Punya temen kamar loli bernama Miku dan pernah dilecehkan(?) ama anikinya Miku, Mikuo. Lalu.. tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan orang misterius yang menyebut-nyebut 'Len'. [Mikux male Rin, male RinxMikuo, Miku x Mikuo] #Pair bisa ganti-ganti kapan aja…
1. Chapter 1

Ok langsung nyaplok...!

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid itu sebenernya punya mbah Yamaha

Kalo punya ane... udah aku nikahin tuh Len sama Lui. #plak

PERINGATAN bagi yang berumur 100++ makasih masih idup dan baca fanfic gaje ini, bagi 100—lanjut...

Terdapat beberapa ke OOC'an yang menggila, Typo yang tak disangka-sangka, dan cerita abal serta adegan yang uh... kimochi #apa'an neh!...

Rate bisa loncat tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya.

For this chapter rate T-M XD

Ok... Enjoy it...

Summary

Rin Kagamine siswi populer yang jossss! Markotop... puinter... dan cuantik... jadi bintang model majalah satwa liar#plak maksudnya majalah gadis remaja. Kedatangan temen kamar yang baru, Miku Hatsune cewek Moe yang sangat... Kalem. Dikejar-kejar Mikuo, kakak Miku yang super nyebelin. Dan suatu hari rahasia besar (baca aib) gadis itu diketahui oleh kakak beradik Miku-Mikuo. Akan tetapi, malah menjadikan hubungan mereka bertiga tambah deket... lho... kok bisa ya? [MikuxRin, RinxMikuo] #Pair bisa ganti-ganti kapan aja…

.

.

.

.

.

Story...

Panas... mungkin itu adalah kata favorit yang sedari tadi didendangkan oleh seorang gadis berambut honey blonde yang saat ini lagi pundung karena bosen nunggu antrian sembako-ralat... antrian audisi buat model iklan minyak angin cap gajah duduk. Tangan putihnya dengan sigap menyeka peluh-peluh yang bebas mengucur dari pelipis kepalanya.

"Huh...! musim panas tahun ini... greget sekali..."

gerutunya yang mungkin sudah ia lontarkan untuk ke seribu kali.

"sebenernya situ enggak salah ucap ya? Mana ada musim panas... Helo... ini Indonesia nona..."

ucap seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas sofa pojok sambil mainin pisau(?).

"Grr... suka-suka gue donk... hidung-hidung gue... dengkul-dengkul gue!" balas gadis kuning(?) tersebut dengan watados.

"oi... kagak nyambung... kok dengkul sih.. mulut kale Rin...!"

Kedua gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin dan Tei itu, saling baradu mulut yang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka mengeluarkan signal "No...! Warning...Help Our Ear...!"

Sebenernya Rin kagak tertarik dengan audisi bintang iklan minyak angin ini. Sayangnya, ia terpaksa ikut audisi demi nepatin nazarnya kepada pakde tersanyang. Memangnya kenapa kok sampe nazar? Ini masih jadi sebuah misteri bung!.

Dan hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih 16 jam **#bushet dah 16 jam**. Audisi bintang iklan minyak angin itu sudah kelar **#sudah? Lo ngigau author?.**

Perjuangan Rin setelah berjam-jam antre ternyata membuahkan hasil. Ahirnya Rin berhasil menyisihkan sekitar (9log729 x 99/33) (sin 30 x 7^23445 x csc 3478 / 2384775 eroreroreroreroreroreror. Yosh... lupakan gak penting

Intinya Rin udah ngalahin sebanyaaaaaaaaaak!

'3'

orang finalis (Tei, mikasa, dan yuno gasai #Gile…psikopat semua!)

'pok pok pok' (ini suara tepuk kaki)#lupakan…

Tapi sayangnya Rin lama-lama antre bukan untuk jadi bintang iklannya. Melainkan, buat jadi tokoh yang lagi sakit perut karena kesulitan boker. Sehingga, ditawarin oleh sang bintang iklan minyak angin cap gajah duduk buat bisa boker sepuasnya.

Ah... mungkin ini pembukaan cerita yang absurd ya?. Huh….. Sungguh surga bagi para absurdter(?).

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke real cerita.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini, sebenernya hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis berkepala kuning**(?)#ambigu**. Yang doyan njilat es krim**(?)#ambigu**. Dan ngemut pisang**(?!)#SUPER ambigu**.

Kenapa kok banyak ambigunya ya?. Hiraukan saja alasan gak penting yang melar-melar. Alasan simpelnya gara-gara, judulnya ' A 'ambigu' girl' . jadi ya isinya ambigu semua.

.

.

.

.

Story yang sesungguhnya berawal dari sini…

Rin Kagamine seorang siswi teladan dari sekolah Vulcanoid. Baru saja pulang dari sebuah audisi pencarian bintang iklan produk minyak angin. Berjalanlah Rin ke arah asramanya yang bisa dibilang cukup elit. Setelah sampai di pintu kamarnya, iapun nyelonong masuk begitu saja dan tanpa permisi nimbrungin diri se'enaknya di atas kasur.

"Bruk…."

"aduh… lelahnya… empuk juga nih kasur…". Rin mengenak-enak'an tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur yang entah kenapa sepertinya jadi lebih empuk.

"tapi kok… rasanya ada yang ganjel ya? Apa jangan-jangan karena aku terlalu lelah?" Rin mulai menggrepe-grepe(?) benda yang ganjel dibawahnya.

"ah…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang… jika didengar langsung, nadanya begitu ambigu.

Tapi bukannya keheranan. Rin malah makin penasaran dan mencoba menggrayangi lagi benda dibawahnya.

"uh… dame! Itai…!"

Ahirnya terdengar juga dengan jelas suara dari gerangan yang bersemayam dibawa tubuh Rin. Jika didenger-denger, tu suara milik seorang gadis.

Lalu… njingkatlah (meloncat) Rin setengah kaget (soalnya gak kaget-kaget amat) dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dari mata cerulean milik Rin. Terpapar sesosok gadis dengan surai tosca dan tubuh ramping lengkap dengan kulit putih mulus yang rupanya lagi terlentang di atas kasur dengan pose yang suangat... loli loli moechi!. Dan dengan miringnya, Rin menerapkan system otak khayalan tingkat tinggi untuk segera membuka opsi pilihan kaya di game-game gitu…

Ikut tidur di sebelah loli

Bermain dengan loli

Mencubit pipi sang loli

Tutup dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat kemudian mulai beraksi

"dapuk…. Kagak guna nih alat!" Rin segera membuang alat yang tadinya melingkar di lehernya dan mengutuknya penuh hina. (alat kaya di accel world)

Gadis yang terlentang tadi segera bangun dan meminta maaf kepada Rin. Rin yang merasa jika dirinyalah yang bersalah balik meminta maaf kepada gadis itu. mereka berduapun saling meminta maaf dan hidup bahagia selamanya(?) Lho..kok?.

.

.

.

oooOooo

.

.

.

.

"Miku… apa kau punya plester?"

Tanya Rin kepada gadis bersurai tosca yang ternyata bernama Miku Hatsune.

"ada… di koperku" balas Miku penuh kelembutan.

"aku minta satu ya? Buat nutupin luka ditanganku."

"iya silahkan…" Rinpun berdiri dan mulai membongkar-bongkar koper milik Miku.

Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat situasi sekarang.

Miku Hatsune adalah seorang siswi baru di sekolah Vulcanoid. Ia tinggal di asrama dan kamar yang sama dengan Rin yang belum punya temen kamar. Jelas?

Kembali ke Rin.

Sakarang ini, ia lagi ngeluarin barang-barang (baca ngubrak-abrik) koper Miku demi menemukan sebuah plester luka.

Dan secara samar, tiba-tiba wajah Rin memunculkan semburat merah setelah tak sengaja memegang pantsu milik Miku.

"ano… ada apa Rin?"

Tanya Miku kawai! Sekali.

Rin hanya menggeleng pelan. Setelah cukup lama mencari, ahirnya ia berhasil menemukan benda yang dibutuhkannya.

"yups ada!"

_"Pluk…!"_

sesuatu terjatuh dari koper milik Miku. Kedua mata gadis itu melirik ke arah benda yang terjatuh tadi.

"Pocky?" Rin sepertinya mengenali benda yang jatuh tersebut.

"ah… benar juga…! Tadi aku membeli beberapa pocky untuk camilan di mobil. Ternyata masih ada satu lagi ya?" jelas Miku, tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing.

"oh…." Respon Rin yang hanya bisa ber 'o' ria.

Rin melirik Miku yang rupanya lagi ganti mimik wajah. Secara misterius Miku nunduk-nunduk gak jelas sambil ngremes-ngremes anu nya. **# maksud author ngremes bantalnya**. Rin rada heran dengan kelakuan strange yang Miku lakukan.

"ada yang salah Miku…?" Tanya Rin.

"ah..!" Miku agak kaget, wajahnya tetep ngeluarin semburat merah .

"ah… i..itu… aku hanya berfikir…. Apa…"

Miku menjedah omongannya, membuat Rin tambah penasaran.

"Apa Rin tahu permainan 'pocky'?". Tanya Miku malu-malu.

"permainan Pocky? Sepertinya pernah denger." Ucap Rin sembari nutupin luka tangannya yang sedikit terkena pisau tuajem milik Tei.

"Aku…" lagi-lagi Miku menjedah. Rin menatapnya watados.

"aku… ingin bermain pocky!" teriak Miku entah kenapa semangat banget kayaknya.

"em…?" satu detik.

Dua detik,

tiga detik

"He…!?"

Rin baru mengerti maksud ucapan Miku setelah kurang lebih 3 detik omongan Miku dicerna oleh syaraf otaknya.

"Ma… maksudnya? Aku dan kamu main pocky?"

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"tapi..tapi..tapi…! permainan pocky itu kan.."

"tapi asal tidak berciuman tidak apakan?"

"iya sih.. tapi tetep saja.."

"aku mohon…dari dulu aku ingin mencoba permainan itu! tapi.. tapi tak pernah ada pasangannya!"

_"Yaelah… apa-apa'an ini gadis. Masa harus aku juga yang diajak main?" _Ucap Rin dalam hatinya cengo.

"aku.. aku akan tutup mata kok nanti!"

_"Bushed dah.. bukan masalah tutup-tutupannya… Miku yang loli…"_

"tenang saja jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh aku bukan seorang yuri kok…"

_Siapa juga yang kepikiran tentang hal itu…_

"jadi… jadi kamu mau kan?"

_"Sumpeh… matanya itu kagak nahanin… lucu banget kaya kucing kelaperan"._

_"kalau udah ginikan berabe…"_

Rin menarik nafas berat.

"huh… oke deh… tapi situ tutup mata ya?" ucap Rin dengan gaya tsundere… sementara Miku mengangguk penuh antusias.

Rin mengambil sebatang cokelat pocky dan menaruhnya di mulut Miku. Miku hanya bisa memasang wajah polos yang sekarang mungkin lebih mirip buah cerry.

"tutup mata!" perintah Rin dengan Blushing. Miku menutup matanya.

"deg…deg..deg.."

Perlahan tapi pasti Rin mendekatkan mulutnya ke ujung batang pocky yang satunya.

Terdengar suara krius krius pertanda pocky udah mulai digigit-gigit (?).

Rin mengawali acara _gigit pocky joss(?)_ setelah itu diikuti Miku yang membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.

_"kruss.."_

_"mati aku… mati.." _batin Rin berteriak. Tapi setelah author pikirin lagi, Rin itu aneh. Kalau ia udah niat gak kuat kan bisa nyerah sambil angkat bendera putih. Eh.. ini kok malah diterusin, apa jangan-jangan dia lagi malu-malu kambing(?).

Dan berita bagus saudara-saudara, kini jarak antara bibir kedua gadis ini hanya tinggal 3 meter**#plak** maaf kurang centinya.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari jidat-jidat kinclong milik kedua gadis itu.

"kruss"

Serangan gigitan dari Miku(?) sukses membuat dada Rin semakin dag dig dug.

"kruss"

Seakan tak mau kalah Rin mencoba menyerang!

"kruss..kruss"

Dan rupanya dua gigitan yang Miku berikan melumpuhkan Rin saudara-saudara! Sekarang Rin Cuma bisa cengo.

Disamping itu, bibir mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 1 centi meter. Apa yang akan Rin lakukan, kalau dia berhenti disini, dia akan kalah dan menanggung malu bung!.

_"cih… tak bisa mundur lagi…!" _Rin enggak mau kalah begitu saja saudar-saudara!

Yak… dan Rin pun mulai menyerang! Mulutnya membuka luebar banget! sepertnyai ia akan menyelesaikan pertandingan ini! Satu gigitan lagi dan mereka sudah resmi berciuman… Rin terus maju tak menghiraukan duri-duri yang menghalangi! Terus maju menerjang badai! Terus maju melupakan semua orang yang akan merusak aksinya(?) Rin terus maju dan akhirnya…!

"Muach!"

Rin bener-bener ciuman! Saudara-saudari sekalian!

Naas memang, ciuman pertama Rin harus diambil oleh SEBUAH PANCI. Yang dengan manisnya dilempar oleh Miku ke muka Rin karena reflek. Dari mana datangnya panci tersebut? Entahlah… ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri(?).

Setelah sadar Miku hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Rin yang lagi nahan tangis karena gengsi. Padahal kalo dideskripsiin rasa sakitnya, ibarat menyemplung ke WC yang pupnya tajem tajem kaya kulit duren. Sakuit…! Sekali.

Okeh… mari kita skip aja.

.

.

.

oooOooo

_"gelap…. Tapi samar-samar terlihat cahaya… apa itu ya? Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang…_

_Orang itu… orang itu… sepertinya kebingungan… lalu… a..apa itu? aduh kenapa mataku berat ya? Aku tak tahu ini mimpi atau tidak… tapi… tapi kenapa basah? Cairan apa itu? kenapa orang itu berusaha menutupi cairan terebut? Siapakah itu? ah.. siapa__**? #plak… lebay luh Miku, **__author menampar Miku, kadang-kadang Author juga bisa marah saudara sekalian… "_

_"mim…mimpi yang aneh… dan entah kenapa pipiku sakit sekali… aku.. aku…" Miku kembali tertidur…_

_._

.

.

.

.

Rin dengan sedikit meringis, masih merasakan pedihnya ciuman dari sang panci tercinta (?). Miku yang menjadi dalang dari semua kesakitan Rin masih merasa bersalah dan berusaha berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Rin.

Tapi seperti biasa, Rin hanya membalasnya dengan kata "gak papa kok gak usah hawatir" sembari mengumbar senyum sok keren dan berpose paling kece.

Ya… entahlah, kenapa bisa seorang Rin Kagamine menjadi murid teladan dan top makjoss yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Padahal sifat aslinya itu hanya bisa sok tampil kece. Mungkin alasan "karena gue anak papa Kaito, maka gue selalu bener " membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi tetep tidak mungkin. #maksudnya apa seh?.

Dan oke… Rin dengan girangnya berangkat ke sekolah bareng Miku..

.

.

"aku ke kelas dulu ya Rin…" Miku melambaikan tangannya, berpisah dengan Rin yang kelas X MIA 7 sementara dia sendiri masuk ke kelas X MIA 8.

Rin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, tapi sayangnya terganggu akibat dikerumuni oleh para fans-fansnya.

"Rin chan… sudah berangkat ya? Pagi inipun kamu kawaii!"

"Rin chan Rin chan nanti menyanyi lagi ya!"

"nyanyi lagi ya Rin chan!"

Teriak para fans Rin yang terdiri dari cewek cowok dengan jumlah yang harus diitung pake kalkulator dulu baru tahu jawabannya.

"eh ano… boleh aku lewat dulu, ada PR yang belum kukerjakan" jawab Rin berbohong. Gak mungkinkan cewek pinter kaya Rin gak ngerjain PR?. Tapi rupanya fans-fansnya Rin ini cukup songong. Mereka percaya aja ama omongannya Rin. Sehingga merekapun serempak berkata.

"Biar aku yang bantu ngerjain ya Rin hime_sama….!"

Rin langsung faceplam.

_"Siapa aja, tolongin gue!"_

Rin memohon dalam hati. Lalu, secara misterius tangan Rin ditarik oleh seseorang dan dengan kecepatan kilat Rin digedong kabur dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menggila itu.

Rin dibawah kabur ke tempat yang sekiranya aman **#baca depan toilet**

"hya… turunkan aku…! Aku mohon turunkan aku!" teriak Rin separuh blushing.

"berisik ah… enggak terima kasih malah teriak-teriak" lalu orang itupun menurunkan Rin kembali ke atas tanah. Tapi cara nuruninnya agak kurang elit sehingga Rinpun terjungkir dengan posisi yang gak elit pula.

"ih… kasar banget sama cewek, dan oke deh makasih…!" jawab Rin kurang ikhlas.

Sang penolong kasar yang ternyata seorang pemuda dengan rambut tosca itu hanya bisa mendengus sambil ngeluarin seringai yang serem sekaligus kakkoi…

"merasa menang luh?" Rin mulai tersulut emosinya setelah dipandang dengan hina oleh pemuda itu.

"keh… ternyata kau punya sisi gelap ya Rin?"

"diem kau Mikuo! Kasar banget! Beda jauh ma adek lo!?" Rin mbentak-mbentak pemuda bernama Mikuo yang rupanya anikinya Miku.

"galak amat… aku heran cewek galak kaya kamu kok penggemarnya banyak bener? Kamu ahli jampi-jampi ya?" ledek Mikuo yang kali ini bener-bener mbuat Rin marah.

"cih! Nyebelin! gue nyesel udah lu tolong! Misi gue mau lewat!" Rin dengan acak adul (?) lompat(?) melewati Mikuo yang lagi pose sekece-kecenya. Tiba-tiba kaki Rin ditarik oleh Mikuo mengakibatkan gadis itu terjungkir dengan keadaan yang sangat memalukan. Rok Rin nyingkap. untung Rin pake celana olah raga.

"apaan sih! Dasar hentai!" Rin teriak saking marahnya, gak menghiraukan ludahnya yang muncrat semua.

"ups… gak sengaja, lagian gak seksi banget pake celana olah raga."

"suka-suka gue dong! Pantat-pantat gue! Mang masalah buat lo!"

"masalah dong..! nih yang liat jadi sakit matanya!"

"dasar…! Baka! Mesum!" Rin langsung nggebrak dinding toilet, yang naas malah dia sendiri yang kesakitan.

"pft… hahahaha" Mikuo kelepas tawanya. Ia sepertinya geli melihat Rin yang digemari ratusan orang itu ternyata bodoh juga. Sementara Rin yang merasa direndahkan hanya bisa menahan marah dan malu.

"apanya yang lucu sih?! Seneng ya? Melihatku menderita? Jangan salah sangka ya? Itu tadi enggak sakit tau!" Rin masih membela diri.

"enggak gitu, cuman.. pft.. cuman aku ngerasa kau itu lucu.! "

Mendengar perkataan Mikuo wajah Rin berubah cengo.

"apa'an sih?! " Rin mulai faceplam.

"oke, menurutku kau gak jelek-jelek amat." Mikuo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin, gadis itupun sedikit mundur ke belakang. "aku akan mendapatkanmu." Bisik Mikuo ke telinga Rin membuat gadis itu langsung membeku. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Rin

_"gila apa-apaan cowok itu!"_

Rin terus mengumpat dan mengutuk pemuda itu. "amit-amit najis!" berulang kali sambil masih duduk di depan toilet membuat bapak-bapak yang mau bersihin toilet kaget dan mikir "kok ada cewek masuk toilet laki?"

.

.

Setelah kejadian di toilet itu(?) Mikuo selalu mengintili (mengikuti) Kemanapun Rin pergi. Sampai-sampai Mikuo lebay njemput Rin pake helicopter, (dari mana tuh helicopter?), nemenin Rin ke kantin, kelas, perpustakaan, toilet, sampai nyaris ke asramanya .

Begitupun sekarang, Mikuo lagi berusaha ngerayu Rin di kantin sekolahan dengan aksi goyang oplosannya **#plis deh Mikuo kemana wibawa dan pose kecemu tadi?.**

Miku hanya bisa kebingungan dengan tingkah kakaknya yang agak alay itu. "ada hubungan apa sih Rin kamu dengan kakakku?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"kagak ada sumpeh!" Rin nyuer-nyuer ke Miku persis kaya cowok yang lagi yakinin pacarnya karena dituduh selingkuh.

Miku masih memasang wajah polos dan _persetan gue kagak faham_ , ia dan Rin mulai berlalu menuju kelas meninggalkan Mikuo yang saat ini dalam mode OOC on.

.

.

"hoah… puegel bener…!" ucap Rin sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"jelas ajalah Rin, kau mengerjakan 50 soal matematika sendirian. Aku heran, kenapa kamu mau sih?"

"ye… Tanya pada temen-temen kita yang enggak ngerjakan PR" Rin tertawa.

"Hebat kamu Rin, Baik pula. Demi semua temenmu kau rela mengerjakan hukuman mereka. Kami salut Rin" semuanya memuji Rin. Mengagung-agungkan namanya dan mengelus-elus pipinya (?). heh.. memang Rin itu suka cari sensasi, dan bodohnya semua orang kagak ada yang ngerti, kalo Rin itu Cuma **ada udang di balik nasi**.

Lalu tiba-tiba Rin menemukan sebuah kertas kecil di dalam mejanya yang bertuliskan "datang padaku, sepulang sekolah di depan toilet deket gedung olah raga". Pesan singkat dan kalo diteliti lagi ternyata agak absurd itu membuat Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"enggak elit banget tempat ketemuannya".

Setelah itu, ngeluyurlah Rin menuju tempat yang udah disebutkan diatas. Author males nyebut toilet terus saudara sekalian…

.

.

.

"Aduh gawat… ternyata Rin belum pulang…!" teriak Miku kaya orang lagi kemalaikatan (soalnya kalo kesetanan kagak cocok buat Miku). Dia dengan kalemnya megangin perutnya sambil keringetan dingin. Sebenernya ada apa ya? Apa Miku lagi kebelet, pengen buang hajad?

Oh… maaf pemirsa saya salah… rupanya Miku lagi 'M' dan dia kebingungan karena kehabisan pembalut.

"Rin punya pembalut enggak ya? Aduh… mana udah kececeran lagi(?) dilemarinya ada enggak ya?"

Miku sedang dilema, dia bingung… kasian Miku. Andai author enggak mbuat adegan ini, pasti kau lagi aman-aman saja.

"aku buka enggak ya Lemarinya Rin? Tapi kan gak sopan? Haduh gimana nih?" Mikupun hanya bisa Nangis sambil mengais karpet (kagak ada tanah soalnya.).

Sementara Miku bergundah Ria, Rin tengah matung kebosenan.

"sial… kok kagak muncul-muncul sih?! Baka ni orang?!" Rin rupanya udah darah tinggi. Gimana enggak marah coba? udah kurang lebih 3 detik Rin menunggu. Eh… dia kagak muncul-muncul. Sungguh kelewat banget tu orang…. #maksudnya Rin.

"hey… lama ya Nunggunya?" suara Maskulin yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik Mikuo itu, enggak mengagetkan Rin.

"anjir luh! Lama…" Rin sewot, ternyata dari tadi Rin udah tahu, siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya surat.

"langsung aja deh, apa yang lo mau dari gue?"#ambigu

"apapun yang bisa buat aku bahagia"#ambigu

"heh… dari omonganmu gue udah tau, niat jahat lu…"

"ehem… kalau udah ngerti cepet berikan tubuhmu padaku! "#ambigu

"kagak sudi! Najis jadi pembantumu!" uwes… ternyata Rin kagak berpikiran kotor sodara-sodara.

"siapa juga yang pengen nikmatin tenagamu? Aku bilang tubuhmu?! Kurang faham?" ish… ternyata Mikuo gak main-main sama omongannya barusan.

Rin memandangnya jijik, kayaknya ia ingin muntah "gue pengen pergi aja. Kagak penting ngomong sama situ!". Rin mulai berlalu meninggalkan Mikuo, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya digeret dan tubuhnyapun dilempar ke tanah oleh Mikuo.

.

.

Di sisi lain Miku masih galau karena pengen buka lemarinya Rin tapi takut dosa.

"buka.. tidak.. buka.. tidak.." Miku terus menghitung bulu kakinya buat nentuin mo buka ato enggak. Dan setelah sampai pada bulu yang terahir, kata yang terucap adalah… "tadi kaki kanan udah belum ya?…" Mikupun mengulang lagi acara 'ngitung bulu kaki' miliknya

.

.

Balik ke Rin dan Mikuo. Saat ini posisi mereka berdua udah kaya orang yang mau rape-pare'an(?) dengan Rin di bawah dan Mikuo duduk di atasnya Rin.

"Lu kenapa ?! minggir hentai!" Rin teriak-teriak, tapi malang nasibnya rupanya kagak ada yang denger teriakannya.

"khe khe khe, teriak saja… toh enggak ada gunanya, aku sengaja memilih tempat paling sepi di sekolahan ini". Memang benar yang Mikuo katakan, toilet samping gedung olah raga adalah tempat yang jarang didatangi orang, karena terkenal angker. Terus. Gimana caranya kok Rin bisa ketipu? Oh.. rupanya Mikuo ini ahli santet saudara sekalian…

Dengan wajah kesal dan penuh kebencian Rin memandang Mikuo dengan tatapan jijik dan hina. "Dasar… apa yang kau Inginkan sebenernya?"

"oh mai Got, kamu bolot ya Rin? Ato pikun? Udah aku sebutin berkali-kali lho…" Mikuo dengan kemayunya, ngejek-ejek Rin. **#plis Mikuo author mohon kembalilah pada wajah keren dan coolmu! **Tapi enggak heran sih, kenapa Mikuo bisa ganti-ganti karakter terus, soalnya dia terkenal dengan sebutan pangeran berwajah tak terhingga(?).

Mikuo memegangi tangan Rin yang lagi berusaha nyingkirin tubuh Mikuo. Dan sekarang Mikuo lagi masang wajah seringai serem sekaligus kakkoi kaya dulu. Ush.. ahirnya Mikuo kembali ke karakternya.

"Kamu tenang bisakan Rin? Kalau gak diam nanti sakit lho." Gila… Mikuo sekarang bener-bener ganteng, omongannya begitu keren tapi mematikkan. Tapi sayangnya Rin enggak klepek-klepek, malah Rin masang wajah cengo yang berlebihan.

Karena tangan Rin yang enggak bisa diem, Mikuo pun melepas dasinya dan mengikatkannya di kedua tangan Rin. Rin berteriak-teriak memohon untuk dilepasin tapi sayangnya tak dihiraukan oleh Mikuo. Karena merasa greget dengan mulut Rin yang banyak ngomel, Mikuo langsung nutup mulut Rin, dan so sweetnya nutupnya bukan pake tangan, melainkan pake bibirnya sendiri.

Setelah menyadari apa yang telah Mikuo lakukan padanya. Rin langsung mendelik!. Wajahnya berubah jadi merah. Merah karena malu plus marah!. Rin jingkat-jingkat kaya cacing lagi joget sesar buat nyingkirin Mikuo. Tapi karena tubuh Mikuo lebih kuat darinya, iapun kalah dan pada ahirnya pasrah saja. Dengan begitu Mikuopun bisa leluasa menggrepe- nggrepe tubuhnya **#duok! Author di bogem sama Rin**

ketika Mikuo dan Rin lagi berada dalam aksi yang panas. Miku masih bengong karena kelamaan mikir. Berhubung keadaan darurat, Mikupun memutuskan

"ah… buka sajalah…"

Balik lagi ke Rin,

Setelah puas mencium bibir lembut Rin. Mikuopun melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat disana, kedua anak muda itu lagi ngatur nafas soalnya pas ciuman tadi lupa gak bernafas. Kini Mikuo beralih keleher Rin. Dengan lembut Mikuo mulai menjilati leher Rin yang jenjang itu. Rin hanya bisa mendesah dan lagi-lagi mencoba menyingkirkan Mikuo walau sebenernya,ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga. Sementara itu, tangan Mikuo mulai jahil menggerayangi dada Rin. **#plak! Ini kok jadi ff lemon Sih!**

Tapi tunggu saudara-saudara! Sepertinya ada yang janggal disini!

Karena merasa janggal, Mikuo menghentikan acara njilat lehernya, dan memandangi Rin yang lagi blushing parah.

Ditempat lain, Miku sudah membuka lemari milik Rin, dan mulai mencari-cari pembalut yang ia butuhkan. Tapi lagi-lagi ada kejanggalan yang ditemukan secara berantai.

"kanapa aku tak menemukan bra milik Rin sama sekali ya? Lagian celana dalam Rin kok boxer semua?"

.

.

"tunggu dadamu kok rata banget ya? Padahal sekecil apapun dada cewek pasti ada tonjolannya".

.

.

"lagian dibawah baju-bajunya ada banyak majalah ero, gak mungkinkan cewek baca majalah kaya gitu,"

.

.

"sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawahmu(?)"

.

.

"ah.. dan juga cairan aneh yang muncul di atas kasur Rin tadi pagi, itu mirip sekali sama mimpi basahnya anak laki-laki"

.

.

"jangan-jangan!" Mikuo mengecek bagian bawah tubuh Rin. Rin hanya bisa menjerit dan berusaha menutupinya. Tapi ternyata Mikuo udah duluan menemukan jawabnnya.

"k…kau… punya pisang Rin?" kata Mikuo horror. Rin hanya bisa diam sambil nutupin wajahnya karena malu banget.

"ternyata kau itu…"

.

.

"apakah Rin itu…"

.

.

"laki-laki!"

.

.

"seorang cowok?"

.

.

Dan cerita inipun ahirnya… to be continue….

Semuanya.. halo… ini FF ku yang juga absurd banget… dan maaf kalo disitu tertulis rate T tapi tiba-tiba ada selingan sedikit yang um… ya.. ya… begitu,

Ok, langsung saja… jangan lupa review…. Kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung pada review kalian, tapi mohon jangan flame, saya bikin fic ini, bukan dengan maksud apa-apa... saya mohon... :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid itu sebenernya punya mbah Yamaha

Kalo punya ane... udah aku nikahin tuh Kaito sama Len. #plak

PERINGATAN bagi yang berumur 100++ makasih masih idup dan baca fanfic gaje ini, bagi 100—lanjut...

Terdapat beberapa ke OOC'an yang menggila, Typo yang tak disangka-sangka, dan cerita abal serta adegan yang uh... kimochi #apa'an neh!...

Rate bisa loncat tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya.

For this chapter rate T-M XD

Ok... Enjoy it...

Summary

Chap 2. Summary.. Rin Kagamine siswi populer yang jossss! Markotop... puinter... dan cuantik... jadi bintang sekolah. Punya temen kamar loli bernama Miku dan pernah dilecehkan(?) ama anikinya Miku, Mikuo. Tapi ternyata… tahukah kalian? Rin yang cuantik itu sebenernya Cuma seorang trap?

[Mikux trap Rin, trap RinxMikuo] #Pair bisa ganti-ganti kapan aja…

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

_Rin kagamine seorang gadis berkepala kuning__**(?)#ambigu**__. Yang doyan njilat es krim__**(?)#ambigu**__. Dan ngemut pisang__**(?!)#SUPER ambigu**__. (Lho.. bukannya kesukaannya Rin itu jeruk ya?)_

_Dan mungkin sekarang ini Rin lagi divonis sebagai gadis ambigu(gadis yang memiliki 2 pengertian). Kenapa bisa begitu?. Soalnya… Rin itu…_

_Blushing ketika melihat pantsu milik temen sekamarnya 'Miku'(?)._

_Mengutuk jijik lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya Mikuo(?)._

_Menggunakan Boxer dan tidak memakai bra… sebab dadanya rata banget…(?)_

_Nyimpen majalah ero dilemarinya…(?)_

_Pernah dipergoki sama Miku ketika ia lagi mimpi basah(?)_

_Dan yang bikin jadi sangat janggal (apabila orang ini masih disebut sebagai seorang gadis.) adalah… _

'_gadis ini mempunyai pisang lho… (apalagi punyanya itu lebih besar dari punyanya Mikuo__**#plak… Author mulai hentai…**__)_

_Dari semua bukti real di atas… apakah masih pantas… seorang Rin Kagamine disebut sebagai seorang gadis…(?)_

_._

_._

_._

Rin… (yang ternyata) seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris mata _cerulean _tengah berjalan gontai menuju kamar asramanya. Hari itu mungkin hari yang berat bagi Rin… sangat berat sampai-sampai atlas tak kuat ngangkat dungeon(?). dibukalah pintu kamar yang bertuliskan '201' (emang hotel?).

Disana terihat… gak terlihat apa-apa saudara sekalian, soalnya lampunya enggak dinyalakan.

"cklak…" lampu dinyalakan.

"lho… mana Miku ya?" gumam Rin yang menyadari jika temen kamarnya yang loli itu enggak ada di sana.

Tapi Rin tak menghiraukannya, ia terlihat begitu lelah… lelah fisik… dan lelah mental…

Kemudian ia membuang tas malang di lengannya ke atas kasur. Mencopot almamaternya, dan mengambil handuk. Rin pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"srr…."

Rin memandangi air yang keluar dari kran. Kemudian ia perlahan mengambil sikat WC dan menggosok giginya.

Mungkin Rin terlalu banyak pikiran saudara-saudara, sampai ia lupa jika sikat WC itu bukan untuk menyikat gigi. Sudahlah biarkan saja gadis_ralat pemuda itu. Author juga tidak akan mengganggunya, biarkan dia puas dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan aibnya.

Puas menyikat gigi, Rin mulai mencopot kemeja dan roknya. Terlihat disana boxer warna merah tua menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan walau Rin terlihat kecil, ternyata tubuhnya berotot juga loh… Author aja udah gak tahan pengen bawa Rin ke kamar author**#maksudnya buat mijitin gitu…**

Terlihat di sudut sana Rin Kagamine sedang menatap Author dengan muka cengo dan ngedumel, "kagak sudi gue". Dan authorpun nangis guling-guling di atas kasur.

.

.

"tadaima…" Miku kembali ke asramanya, iris matanya langsung menoleh ke arah Rin yang saat itu lagi maen game di laptopnya.

"oh… okaeri Miku…" Rin masih asyik maen game Skyrim illegal yang baru aja ia dapet dari Luki. Sepertinya Rin udah mulai melupakan masalahnya.

"oh ya… tumben kamu keluar Miku? Emangnya kamu habis dari mana?" Tanya Rin santai, masih tak memalingkan pandangannya dari game.

"eh..anu.. ke minimarket" jawab miku..

"minimarket? Kamu beli apa disana?" Tanya Rin lagi, yang rupanya kepo melulu.

"beli…beli… aku beli pembalut"

ucap Miku blushing.

Rin yang mendengar jawaban dari Mikupun ikut Blushing. "ah… begitu ya?". Rin agak bersalah telah menanyakan hal yang tak penting kepada Miku.

Entah bagaimana asalmulanya, sikap mereka berdua tiba-tiba jadi awkward. Keheningan melanda kamar mereka bung!

"nee Rin?" panggil Miku.

"em…" jawab Rin dengan wajah hawatir dan berkeringat dingin. Suasana begitu sunyi, sampai-sampai suara detik-detik jampun bisa terdengar.(plus suara pedang-pedangan dari game skyrim)

Miku menelan ludah.. mulutnya mulai membuka seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi sayang abdi badan tak sampai.#author lebay.

Lalu… suara yang pelan tapi pasti, keluar dan memecah keheningan

"prut…"

Kedua gadis**_maaf ralat lagi,** kedua anak muda itu langsung faceplam saat mendengar suara yang ternyata bukan berasal dari mereka berdua…

Hehe maaf sodara-sodara, saat ini perut author lagi gak bersahabat. Jadi kadang suka keluar sembarangan hehehe.

Oke, Author langsung dibuang para readers ke jurang kegelapan! Tunggu! kalau ane dibuang… siapa yang akan melanjutkan fic ini…?

Ya… karena alasan seperti itulah.. ahirnya fic ini

TBC…

.

.

"gile luh author… jangan banyak bacot… cepet selesain ni Fic… " kata Miku yang lagi OOC sambil ngiket Author dan nyelupin Author ke dalam oli panas.

Oke…oke.. Author khilaf… tapi tolong jangan siksa ane… ane punya lima istri dan 10 anak… kalo ane mati, siapa yang ngurusin mereka?

"jadi lo… Lesbi thor?" teriak semua orang (reader, Miku dan Rin).

Bo'ong tau… ane belum nikah… ane masih SMA dan masih pengen lanjutin kuliah…

"Oke… daripada banyak omong, mending luh terusin nih cerita..!" Amuk readers..

Si…siap! Authorpun langsung ngesot kedepan laptop dan mulai menulis.

.

.

Maaf enggak jadi TBC

Back to story…

"nee.. Rin.."

"em…?"

"apa benar… kau itu…"

Kalimat menggantung yang udah buat hati Rin dag dig dug itu udah pasti kalimat Tanya tentang kebenaran jenis kelamin Rin.

"_ternyata Miku udah tau… ya jelaslah… Mikuo pasti udah beri tahu biar adeknya berhati-hati sama aku.."_ Rin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menggenggam keras, dan tanpa basa basi lagi Rin melontarkan jawabannya.

"i..iya benar, tapi tolong jangan beri tahu kesiapa-siapa ya… soalnya ini rahasia…". Rin memohon, padahal Miku belum Tanya soal apa, si Rin malah asal langsung jawab aja.

Bisa sajakan… Miku enggak Tanya soal itu kaya di cerita-cerita gitu. Si aktor utama ngira kalau rahasianya terbongkar, lalu di interupsi sama heroinnya, detik detik penuh dag dig dug yang bisa-bisa mbuat jantung si tokoh utama copot ternyata hanya bo'ongan. Soalnya si heroin sebenernya kagak tau apa-apa dan malah menanyakan topik lainnya. Hahaha cerita seperti itu terlalu mainstream**#mang cerita luh enggak?#diem luh author..#situ yang diem thor…#diem!#luh yang diem! #yaelah… nih author malah ribut ama dirinya sendiri seh…. Readers lelah author.**

Ya.. kembali ke masalah mainstream ato enggak, di fic ini, kagak ada adegan kaya gitu… sekali ketahuan tetep ketahuan. Seperti pepatah 'sekali banci tetep laki',(alah… kagak nyambung…)

Lalu… inilah jawaban pamungkas dari Miku yang langsung ngejleb hati Rin.

"benarkah kau itu yuri?" **#yah… ternyata pasaran sodara-sodara…**

"ya.. bukanlah! Gue suka cewek karena gue laki-laki tulen tau… bukan seorang pencita sesama…!" kata Rin yang tanpa sadar membocorkan rahasianya sendiri.

"tunggu darimana kau tahu, kalau aku suka perempuan?" Rin masih enggak nyadar kalo rahasianya udah terbongkar, dan malah mikirin pertanyaan enggak penting. Sementara itu, si Miku lagi syok berat. Matanya melek merem… ketip-ketip alay, menunjukkan kalo ia bener-bener kelilipan(?).

"jadi kamu laki-laki Rin? Beneran kalau kamu laki-laki… ?"

"eh.. itu.." ahirnya Rin sadar juga.

"berarti… waktu itu… " Miku berhenti sejenak… sepertinya ia berpikir sesuatu dan secara tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar sehingga tangannya dengan sigap menutup mulut itu.

"berarti… waktu itu… aku enggak salah kan ya?" Miku mulai meneteskan air mata, membuat Rin tambah bingung.

"aku enggak goblok kan ya? Hipotesis ku bener kan ya? Instingku kagak salah kan ya?" Miku terus saja bicara sambil masukin kata 'kan ya' disetiap akhir kalimatanya.

Tampaknya Miku kegirangan sodara-sodara. Terlihat sekarang ia lagi jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas, kaya orang miring yang baru saja dapet bungkus makanan. Padahal itu hanya bungkus makanan, tapi kok orang miring keliatan bahagia banget… ya.. namanya juga miring. Lho.. kok gue malah cerita tentang diri gue sendiri? (sacara tak sadar, author bilang jika dirinya miring)

.

.

Rin yang melihat aksi Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"_aneh nih… gadis"_ fikir Rin saat itu. lalu sepasang pemuda dan gadis belia itu, saling bersalaman pertanda bersatunya kembali ikatan persahabatan mereka. **#emangnya tadi sempet putus?.**

Sudahlah lupakan saja alasan yang tak masuk akal itu, ingat pepatah 'karena Rin anak papa Kaito, maka Rin selalu benar'. Jika mengingat pepatah itu, seabsurd apapun cerita di fic ini… maka cerita itu selalu benar…

.

.

.

Pagi itu… terasa melelahkan bagi kedua anak muda yang sekarang ini lagi males-malesnya bangun tidur. Si pemuda ahirnya membuka matanya, ia menguap lebar dan merasa kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya, terutama tubuh di bagian bawah(?). pemuda dengan surai blonde itu melirik kea rah gadis tosca yang sedang tidur pulas di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit setelah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kajadian yang telah membuatnya selelah itu.

"ternyata bermain bersama Miku menyenagkan juga". Gumam Rin pelan, yang secara langsung membuat Author dan readers kaget**. #a…apa yang terjadi!** Teriak semua orang histeris!. Sebenernya, tak apa kalo readers kaget, tapi… ini kok… malah author (yang artinya sang penulis cerita) juga kaget?. Dan dengan kalem author menjawab 'soalnya kagak ada dalam naskah… bro…'

Oi… dan kini bisa kita liat… (mana… gue kok Cuma bisa bayangin?) sang gadis mulai terbangun seiring dengan elusan lembut yang pemuda itu berikan. Gadis itupun tersenyum.

"ohayo.. Rin" ." ohayo Miku"

"tadi malam kau hebat sekali.. hoah… kau benar-benar tak bisa membuatku tidur..hehe" kata Miku sambil sesekali menguap. Sepertinya tuh anak masih ngantuk.

"hem… apa kau puas? Miku?" ucap Rin dengan muka sok kece… tapi emang beneran kece… (kalo gak percaya bayangin aja Len yang versi ikemennya).

"iya… aku puas… nanti kita main lagi ya…" rayu Miku dengan wajah lolinya.

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat gadis beriris torquise itu mengucapkan kata "yeay…"

Disisi lain, Author dan readers dibuat bingung oleh percakapan gadis dan pemuda puber itu. kenapa kata-kata mereka begitu ambigu… tapi author dan readers tidak mau berfikiran kotor dahulu… tidak mungkinkan… kedua anak suci itu melakukan hal-hal yang …uhm…ya… ya..begitu…

Dari pada kepo.. mending kita intip kejadian tadi malam …

.

.

Flash back… diaktifkan…!

Saat ini, jam udah nunjukin kalau Rin dan Miku harus segera bobok. tapi rupanya kedua anak muda itu masih kuat melek. Mata Rin memandang milik Miku(?), begitupun juga Miku memandang milik Rin (?). lalu perlahan Rin memegang milik Miku(?) dan ahirnya Miku juga memegang milik Rin(?). apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Entahlah author juga tidak tahu. Soalnya tiba-tiba lampunya mati dan hanya meninggalkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi keduanya.

Tapi jika didenger baik-baik… samar-samar author mendengar suara

"R..rin… aku belum siap"

"tahan sebentar, aku janji tidak akan sakit"

"tapi aku takut…"

"Miku, luruskan kakimu"

"ah… Rin… geli..jangan iseng"

"hehehe maaf"

"jangan dorong terlalu kuat ya… a..aku… aku takut nanti tidak kuat"

"tenang percayakan padaku"

_Kresek..kresek.. _

author dan readers tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi kami hanya menikmati suaranya saja.

"hya… kau..kau kasar Rin, jangan menarikku terlalu kuat.. ah.."

"tahan Miku… 5 detik lagi…"

"tu..tunggu bisa kita lakukan ketika lampunya sudah menyala?"

"tidak… kita sudah terlanjur melakukannya… giliranmu dibawah Miku!"

"ah… tapi.. aku.. belum siap.. jangan ganti posisi dul… ah…!"

"_bruk…!"_

Hanya terdengar suara jatuhan dan nafas yang begitu ambigu, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya penasaran dan nosebleed..

"aku… aku sudah tidak kuat Rin…"

"tapi aku belum puas Miku… aku belum berhasil membuatmu senang"

Apa-apaan tadi itu, kenapa mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat kami, penonton ini salah faham.

"ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi… Miku!"

Dan secara mengejutkan lampupun menyala… dan ahirnya, terlihat disana, kebenaran dari apa yang membuat kedua anak itu kelelahan di pagi hari, kebenaran dari kata-kata yang ambigu tadi dan kebenaran dari semua rasa penasaran kami.

Miku sedang mengangkat Rin diatas punggungnya dengan posisi Rin terlentang ke atas, (pernah lihat orang yang lagi olah raga? Ya… mereka melakukan salah satu gerakan itu**#gerakan yang mana?)**. rupanya kedua anak SMA itu sedang latian buat praktik olahraga minggu depan. Dan karena Miku kurang bisa melakukan salah satu gerakannya, maka Rin bertekad mengajari Miku sampai bisa.

Setelah puas latihan, mereka melanjutkan kagiatan mereka dengan maen game PES 2013 sampe jam 3 pagi. Kebayang betapa lelahnya mereka bukan?.

.

.

Flash back off…

Kenapa author selalu menulis crita yanga ambigu ya?

.

.

Kedua anak remaja itupun bergegas untuk persiapan berangkat sekolah. Mata mereka masih ngantuk, jadi si pemuda memutuskan untuk sedikit tidur lebih lama.

Lalu… terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan asrama Rin dan Miku. Orang tersebut membawa koper besar, sepertinya mau pindahan. Dan secara misterius orang tersebut menyeringai dan berkata…

" tunggu pembalasanku 'Len' Kagamine...!"

Cerita inipun TBC/ kali ini bener-bener to be continue…

Yosh… chapter 2 selesai…

Maaf lama update,,, banyak halangan… (?)

chapter ini hanya berisi cerita-cerita gaje yang mbosenin… gomenne… untuk selanjutnya… saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih baik…

Kasih Review ya…!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid itu sebenernya punya mbah Yamaha

Kalo punya ane... udah aku nikahin tuh Rin sama Miku. #plak

PERINGATAN bagi yang berumur 100++ makasih masih idup dan baca fanfic gaje ini, bagi 100—lanjut...

Terdapat beberapa ke OOC'an yang menggila, Typo yang tak disangka-sangka, dan cerita abal serta adegan yang uh... kimochi #apa'an neh!...

Rate bisa loncat tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya.

For this chapter rate M XDDDD

Ok... Enjoy it...

Summary

Chap 3. Summary.. Rin Kagamine siswi trap populer yang jossss! Markotop... puinter... dan cuantik... jadi bintang sekolah. Punya temen kamar loli bernama Miku dan pernah dilecehkan(?) ama anikinya Miku, Mikuo. Lalu.. tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan orang misterius yang menyebut-nyebut 'Len'.

[Mikux male Rin, male RinxMikuo, Miku x Mikuo] #Pair bisa ganti-ganti kapan aja…

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

[Warning! untuk chapter ini, unsur humornya rada berkurang]

Kemarau pertengahan bulan juni memang super greget. Panasnya begitu pling-pling. Apalagi asap pabrik dan montor kota Surabaya ikut ngerumpi jadi satu di bundaran monas Jakarta (Surabaya oi…), membuat siapa saja yang lewat di aspal jalanan mengalami tragedi malin kundang (langsung jadi batu dan retak kepanasan).

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda tengah menjilati eskrim batangan di dalam asramanya. Mereka berdua berlomba dengan cuaca panas, untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih cepat menghabiskan eskrim itu. apakah mereka yang menang karena es habis masuk ke mulut, atau cuaca panas yang menang soalnya es habis meleleh.

"Yosh… punyaku sudah habis…!" teriak pemuda bersurai blonde.

"_pluk.."_ "aih… es ku malah jatuh…" suara imut yang merengek itu keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai tosca.

"ehehehe kau kalah Miku… kau kalah dua kali. Kalah oleh cuaca panas, dan kalah olehku. Jadi sekarang kau yang menyikat WC" kata pemuda itu, girang.

"kau curang Rin…" cemberut mode on.

Lalu berjalanlah gadis bernama Miku itu menuju WC kamarnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit ia masuk terdengarlah bunyi

"_sekresek… kresek…"_

Oh… ternyata Miku lagi menyikat WC.

.

.

Oke, readers… kalian akan memasuki dunia 'Ambigu' yaitu dunia dimana berbagai macam 'ambigu' bertemu. Dari yang mainstream sampai anti mainstream, kecil sampai panjang(?), sempit sampai lebar, dan cantik sampai ganteng dan adegan biasa sampai lemon#plak.

Siapkan mental anda karena kita akan mulai dengan sesuatu yang membuat anda kaget saudara sekalian….(emangnya apa'an?)

.

.

.

"_cklek"_ "berita hari ini…"

"_cklek"_ "apa!.. kamu selingkuhin ak…"

"_cklek"_ "gunung Krakatau sedang bera…"

"_cklek"…_200x

"bosen… bosen.. bosen! Hari Minggu ini sial banget… kagak bisa maen keluar karena cuaca panas…!" Rin teriak alay dan heboh, ia stress karena dilanda kebosanan stadium akhir, terbukti dengan rusaknya televisi kamarnya karena lecet dipencet-pencet melulu sama Rin.

"kalau bosan kan tinggal 'main' Rin…" suara imut Miku membuat Rin mengkerutkan keningnya. Rupanya Miku sudah selesai membersihkan WC.

"hadeh Miku… mau 'main' apa panas-panas kaya gini…?" Rin cengo

"game…" "bosen"

"kartu" "kuno"

"tenis" "pliss Miku cuaca panas gini coba.."

"monopoly" "emangnya kau punya?"

"po..pocky?*blush.." "er… jangan diungkit masalah itu*blush.."

"em… itu nonton anime yuk…!" "ha? Aku tidak punya koleksi anime baru"

"kemarin aku dapat DVD anime baru dari piko, katanya ceritanya bagus"

"oh ya.. anime apa?"

"Boku no Piko, cocok banget sama Piko kan?"

"errrrrr…." Rin memasang wajah lemes, iapun mulai berguling-guling diatas lantai.

"gomenne Rin, aku tidak membantu" ungkapan menyesal keluar dari mulut Miku, membuat pemuda di depannya jadi tidak enak hati.

"sudahlah Miku tidak apa-apa, lagian aku yang salah soalnya kalau bosen suka kebangetan"

"kalau begitu, aku ambil es krim lagi ya?"

Rin hanya mengangguk, kemudian bunyi 'tlululut' terngiang dari ponsel milik Rin.

Satu email masuk ke inboxnya

"_kau dimana aku kangen /3/ _Mikuo"_

"grrr… bocah itu, ternyata seorang Maho…", ponsel malang tersebut langsung dilempar Rin. Tapi untungnya langsung author tangkap. Lumayang bisa dijual kembali #oi.. Author balikin ponsel gue!

"siapa Rin?"

"orang yang enggak penting" jawab Rin datar. Miku hanya diam dan memberikan bungkus es krim ke Rin, bungkus eskrim… iya hanya bungkusnya.

Dasar.. ternyata Miku suka jahil. Rinpun membuang benda di tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sebatang es krim rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Sementara itu, Miku lagi kewalahan ngemut eskrim rasa melon ekstra mint. Es krim Miku terus saja meleleh, sampai-sampai jatuh semua ke lantai dan tangan-tangannya.

Bukan karena cuaca yang sangat panas, tapi emang Mikunya aja yang lelet saat makan es krim. Rin yang melihat pemandangan di depannya tersebut hanya bisa blushing secara 'Ambigu'.

"ne Miku… es krim mu meleleh semua tuh…"

"uh… ahu ewawahang e… (aku kewalahan nih…)"

1 detik..

2 detik…

3 detik..

"mau kubantu menghabiskannya…"

"eh….!" _"plok.." _jatuh sudah… es krim rasa melon itu ahirnya kececeran di lantai. Miku kembali merengek karena menjatuhkan es krimnya. Dan Rin tengah kesal karena merasa omongannya tak dihiraukan Miku.

Lalu, Rin mulai mendekat ke arah Miku yang tengah kebingungan mencari lap kain.

"mau kubantu membersihkannya?"

"eh… tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok, kan tinggal mengelap lantainya"

"bukan yang di lantai, tapi yang disini" Rin menunjuk leher Miku. Terlihat disana lelehan es krim membasahi leher, lengan, siku hingga jari-jari Miku. Mendengar ucapan yang ambigu itu, Miku langsung blushing.

"eh.. apa.. apa?" melihat reaksi kaget yang Miku buat membuat Rin sedikit menyeringai. Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Miku. Miku sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"R..Rin…"

Rin terus mendekat sementara Miku terus terhuyung kebelakang. Semakin dekat, dan kini punggung Miku telah menyentuh lantai. Tangan kiri Rin masih memengangi stik es krim, dan tangan kanannya memegangi pundak Miku. Rin membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Miku dan mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya. Rin berkata pelan

"wajahmu yang ketakutan lucu sekali Miku…!"

Miku langsung mendelikkan matanya.

"eh…?"

"ahahaha kau lucu sekali Miku… berkatmu aku sedikit terhibur!" Rin bangun dari posisinya, dan terlihat sukses menipu Miku. Miku masih terbaring bingung karena habis ditipu. Rin terus tertawa.

Tiba-tiba mata Miku melirik tangan Rin. Iapun bangkit dan langsung menarik tangan itu. Rin yang tadinya lagi asyik tertawa langsung syok karena tangannya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah dan membuatnya kegelian. Rupanya Miku sedang menjilati es krim jeruk yang meleleh di tangan Rin. Lidah basah gadis itu tengah menari-nari di atas kulit pamuda bersurai pirang yang sedang berblushing ria. Berjalan dari siku tangan kirinya hingga pergelangan tangan dan jarinya.

Dan ahirnya jari pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis, mengemutnya, mengeluarkannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke mulut, membentuk benang-benang saliva yang bertaut antara ujung lidah sang gadis dan ujung jari sang pemuda.

"uh… maaf Rin, aku malah membuat tanganmu kotor! Tapi wajahmu yang blushing lucu sekali Rin, terimakasih ya… berkatmu aku terhibur" Miku terkikik kecil. Sepertinya ia telah membalaskan dendamnya kepada Rin.

"tik.. tok…"

Rin hanya diam saja, wajahnya tertunduk dan menampakkan warna hitam. Apakah Rin sedang marah?

"tik.. tok…"

Rin masih diam saja, dan kini Miku menjadi bingung

"tik.. tok…"

Miku mulai merasa bersalah, apakah kelakuannya tadi sudah kelewatan?

"tik…tok.."

Miku mencoba menyentuh Rin tapi…

"_set…." "Bruk…"_

"ah…!"

Miku menjerit.. eh bukan! Lebih tepatnya mendesah… itu adalah desahan kaget dari mulut seorang Miku hatsune karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Rin Kagamine.

"e..eto…ke..kenapa kau menggingit… leher ku… R..Rin?"

Rin terus menggigit leher Miku hingga ahirnya melepaskannya, dan menjilatnya

"ada es krimnya…" suara Rin kini tedengar maskulin… keren dan ehem…

"na..nani…ini tidak lucu Rin… kumohon lepaskan aku…" Miku memohon dengan wajah berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia kesakitan akibat gigitan Rin tadi.

Rin tidak menggubris perkataan Miku. Malahan ia semakin memperkuat pegangan tangannya di pundak Miku. (oke… mungkin ada yang masih bingung. Akan kujelaskan posisi mereka sekarang, Miku lagi terlentang dan Rin diatas Miku =_=)

Tubuh Miku yang loli memang tidak berdaya ketika ditindihi oleh tubuh Rin, meskipun tubuh Rin shota yang pendek dan kecil, namun Rin masih tergolong cukup berotot. #oke.. ini kisah loli bertemu Shota…

Rin menciumi dan kembali menggigit kecil leher Miku, membuat Miku kembali mengerang. Rin terus mencium dan menjilati kedua sisi leher Miku secara bergantian hingga ahirnya ia pindah menuju telinga Miku.

"ne… Rin… tangan kananku… bersihkan tangan kananku. Masih ada es krim yang tertinggal disana" Miku menampakkan wajah malu-malu yang sangat imut membuat Rin semakin niat melakukan hal-hal ambigu kepada Miku.

Rin menuruti perintah Miku, ia menarik tangan Miku dan mulai menyapu jejak-jejak lelehan eskrim melon di lengan tangan Miku. Miku mendesah karena geli. Sesekali Rin melirik wajah Miku dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati irama dari suara yang Miku buat.

"tit…tit…tit…" Rin mematikan ponselnya dan kembali membuangnya

Tiba-tiba Rin bangun dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Miku. Miku yang digendong nurut dan diam saja.

Tubuh Miku direbahkan secara hati-hati oleh Rin di atas kasur. kemudian ia menindihi tubuh bagian atas Miku. Rin mengelus-elus dan memandangi wajah moe milik Miku, Miku juga memandang wajah shota bercampur cool milik Rin. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi kedua anak muda tersebut.

Perlahan Rin memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Miku. Miku ikut memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membuka bibirnya dan cup! Mereka berdua berciuman, bibir lembut Miku bertemu dengan bibi hangat Rin. Awalnya mereka menikmati sensasi ciuman lembut dan ringan itu, mereka terus menikmatinya saling mengusap bibir satu sama lain. Hingga ahirnya si pemuda sudah tak sabar dan lidah pemuda itu menerobos masuk kedalam mulut sang gadis. Rin Menjilati seluruh bagian mulut Miku dan menghisapnya pelan membuat Miku mendesah dalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka terus bertautan, saling beradu untuk membuktikan lidah siapa yang lebih dominan. Sesekali mereka mengambil nafas dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua mulai terbawa suasana panas yang baru saja mereka mulai. Rasa nyaman dan nikmat dari sebuah ciuman telah mendatangkan candu bagi mereka, membuat keduanya tak henti-hentinya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Dalam aksi ciuman panas itu, tangan Miku memeluk dan membelai tubuh Rin, membuat Rin melemaskan badannya dan bersandar nyaman diatas tubuh Miku.

Tangan Rin mulai jahil meraba-raba dada Miku. Miku sedikit mengejang karena dadanya yang di pegang oleh Rin.

Dada Miku tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, penuh dan terasa pas di tangan Rin. Rin tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu meremas dada Miku pelan dan lembut. Miku melepas ciumannya dan mendesah pelan. Rin mengatur nafasnya setelah ciuman yang cukup panjang tadi.

Rin menarik dress tipis yang dikenakan Miku. Miku menghentikan aksi Rin dan bertanya malu-malu

"apa…apa kita akan melanjutkannya? *blush…"

"kau tahu…. Dari tadi 'pisang'ku terus saja mengejang, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya".

"baka.. kau terlalu berterus ter… ah…"

Rin menggigit _nipple_ Miku yang menonjol dibalik dress tipis itu.

"lihat… _nipple_ mu juga sudah mengejang seperti ini, bakal gawat nanti kalau tidak dilanjutkan?" Rin tersenyum penuh arti.

"kau nakal Rin… kau mengangkat branya…."

"hmmmm?"

"ah…"

Miku berteriak pelan ketika merasakan sensasi aneh yang melanda tonjolan di dadanya. Terasa geli dan basah. Rin kembali menghisap puting milik Miku, tapi kali ini tidak tertutupi dress atau kain apa-apa, sebab Rin telah mengangkat dress milik Miku dan menampakkan tubuh kecil mulus dan celana dalam putih bergambar kucing yang dipakai Miku.

"hyaa… ah…"

Rin terus menjilati payudara kanan Miku, dan tangan kirinya meremas payudara yang lain. Jeritan menggoda, dan sensasi baru saat ia menyentuh dada seorang gadis membuat 'barang' milik Rin semakin mengeras.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…."

Dengan wajah yang blushing dan sedikit malu Rin membuka risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan 'pisang' miliknya yang kini telah menegang dan terlihat sangat besar.

Miku yang baru pertama kalinya melihat benda 'itu' sedikit syok dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Miku mainkan ini dengan mulutmu…"

Rin membantu Miku memasukkan 'pisang'nya ke mulut Miku.

"ah…" Rin langsung mendesah dan menahan malu ketika mulut hangat dan basah dari seorang gadis mengulum lembut 'junior' miliknya. Ia terus mendesah dan merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Miku.

Sebenarnya Rin agak kaget, jika ia bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Maksud author, memang Rin pernah memimpikankan meremas dada seorang gadis dan suka membaca majalah-majalah ero. Akan tetapi, ia tak pernah menyangka jika 'benda' miliknya akan masuk ke 'mulut' seorang gadis loli yang sangat sesuai tipenya itu (Rin kan emang lolicon). Apa lagi semua kejadian ini hanya berawal, dari acara 'makan es krim'.

Miku sepertinya sedang khi'mat mengulum benda panjang yang mengisi penuh mulutnya itu. ia terus menggerakkan maju mundur kepalanya, menekan 'benda' itu dengan lidahnya, dan meremas-remas 'bola' yang menggantung dibelakangnya. Rin semakin mengerang nikmat akibat servis yang Miku berikan.

"su…sugoi Miku…! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik…uh..".

Ketika mereka lagi asyik-asyiknya tiba-tiba

"_Brak…."_

"Rin.! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?!"

Mikuo tiba-tiba datang dan mendobrak pintu kamar Miku-Rin yang memang kagak dikunci.

Mikuo masuk dan melihat mereka berdua. Ketiganya langsung terdiam, ditambah Mikuo yang hanya bisa melongo saat menyaksikan pemandangan:

Miku yang duduk semi terlentang dengan bagian dada dan celana dalam kelihatan sedang mengemut 'pisang' milik Rin yang berada di atasnya.

"…"

suasana sepi berlangsung selama kurang lebih 1 menit (dan posisi 'benda' milik Rin masih berada di dalam mulut Miku XD).

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Mikuo ahirnya angkat bicara.

Rin menarik kembali benda milikknya dan duduk di depan Miku.

"he… kenapa lo bisa ada di asrama cewek?"

"aku Tanya.. apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"lo ngerti kan? Permainan antara pria dan wanita dewasa? Dasar baka!" Rin mengatai Mikuo dengan sifat galak yang 180° dari sifat shotanya.

"he… apa…? Ta..tapi Miku itu adikku dan kau itu…"

Mikuo tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya setelah mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Rin.

"gue bukan pacar lo… gue normal, bukan gay seperti lo."

"tapi kau itu cantik sekali Rin"

"ya… dan gue adalah Laki-laki"

Mikuo langsung nge-jleb.

"kalau enggak punya urusan penting, tolong pergi dan tutup pintunya" jawab Rin datar, dan mulai mendekati Miku lagi.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya!"

"he… apa lagi?"

" Mikuo_nii chan tidak apa-apa, Miku sudah dewasa kok! Jangan hawatir. Selain itu, Miku… Miku juga suka sama Rin_kun 3 *Blush" omongan polos dan manis Miku tersebut membuat Rin blushing dan Mikuo membatu.

"tapi… tapi…Miku…?!"

"ahem… apa jangan-jangan lo juga ingin ikutan 'main'?" goda Rin dengan seringai liciknya.

"apa kau bilang? Dengan kalian bertiga? Tapi Miku itu adikku!"

"hmmm? Tapi kau sendiri seorang maho kan? *Cup" Rin mencium Miku di depan Mikuo, membuat pemuda bersurai sama dengan Miku tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan adegan ciuman panas yang dilakukan Rin dan Miku benar-benar membuat Mikuo tak tahan lagi.

"sudah cukup!"

Mikuo menghentikan aksi kedua orang tersebut dan memisahkan keduanya. Lalu, ia menarik Rin dan menciumnya. Rin langsung mendorong Mikuo

"dasar baka! Apa yang udah lo lakukan sih… jangan menci… eh?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Mikuo juga mencium Miku. Miku yang syok ingin mendorong Mikuo tapi tangannya keburu di tahan oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"kau… mencium adikmu?"

"bukannya aku juga menciummu?" Mikuo tersenyum, dan menatap Rin sok kece.

Tangan Miku dan Rin ditarik oleh Mikuo dan kedua gadis dan pemuda itu jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dengan Mikuo berada di atas keduanya.

"sekarang… aku Rajanya" Mikuo menyeringai tajam.

Miku hanya bisa menutup matanya, dan Rin tengah mengeryitkan dahinya.

"oh iya… aku lupa belum menutup pintunya, bisa-bisa ada yang mengetahuiku menyelinap masuk ke asrama cewek lagi… dan juga bisa-bisa ada yang menggangguku saat melakukan aksiku "

"ba…ka!" Rin menendang selangkangan Mikuo yang tadinya terbuka lebar dan terlihat kurang pertahanan. Mikuo langsung memegangi benda miliknya yang kesakitan akibat di tendang oleh Rin.

"jangan macam-macam padaku apalagi kepada Miku ya…" Rin memasang wajah yang amat menakutkan. Mikuo hanya bisa terduduk kesakitan.

Kamar asrama cewek tersebut menjadi ricuh gara-gara dua cowok (?) yang saling beradu kekuatan (?)

Sementara itu…

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar… ada seseorang yang tengah duduk dipojok kamarnya sambil memainkan sebuah laptop. Kamar itu begitu gelap karena tidak ada cahaya apapun yang menerangi ruangan itu. hanya cahaya laptop yang menampakkan bagian bawah wajah dan helaian surai berwarna pink milik orang tersebut.

"cih… 'Len' ternyata kau sudah melupakan semuanya ya?"

"melupakan Rin… dan juga aku…"

Orang itu dengan seramnya tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

.

.

.

TBC…..

Oke… chapter 3 selesai… disini aku sengaja mengurangi unsur humornya dan menambah adengan 'itu' nya…

Kalau ada yang keberatan… kasih saran ya… tapi jangan di flame…

PLIS NO FLAME! XD

Sebenernya aku pengen buat cerita tentang orang misterius yang terus menyebut nama 'Len'. Tapi biarlah… biar semua penasaran… XD

Sedikit kilas episode mendatang…

..

"halo Rin… Miku, perkenalkan aku murid baru disini"

"panggil aku Ruika"

..

"gadis imut, dengan rambut pink panjang dan pita putih besar seperti itu, kenapa aku tak ingat pernah mengenalnya?"

..

"Jadilah pacarku Miku"

..

"Dulu… aku pernah mencintai adikku Miku…"

..

"dasar Mikuo_nii chan Baka.. "

..

"Tinggalkan duniamu yang sekarang Rin!, kembalilah kepada kami…!"

"sebenarnya siapa kau, aku tak pernah mengenalmu Ruika?"

..

"apa kau melupakan kami….?"

" Len?"

….

SKIP XDDDDD

mau tambah Humor atau dikurangi humornya?

Jangan lupa review… kalo gak review… kagak saya lanjutin.. #plak…


End file.
